


Dandelions

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Series: Little Hamilton Things [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Likes John's Hair, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: Based on this prompt: “You have something in your hair - let me get it for you.”Or in which Alex devises a plan to touch John's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this is my first Hamilton fic, so first Lams fic too... please leave a comment/kudos!

Alex loves John’s hair. He loves all the little irregular curls, the way the sun seems to glint off them like spun copper, and _goddamn,_ was it humanly possible for someone’s hair to be that fluffy?

 

(Naturally, John Laurens is inhumanly perfect.)

 

Of course, John usually ties it back in a ponytail, but once in a blue moon, he leaves it alone, unrestrained, and it takes all of Alex’s willpower to keep himself from running his fingers through it.

 

Today, though, he’s promised to leave it alone, much to his chagrin.

 

He watches John coax a ladybug onto a leaf, and several curls fall forward, dangling in front of his freckled face.

 

“Alex,” he says warningly as said man’s fingers reach out to brush  the curls out of his eyes.

 

“What?” Alex asks innocently.

 

“You know what.”  

 

Alex _hmphs_ and picks a small dandelion, twirling the green stem in between the pads of his fingertips, gazing intently at the small white halo, sneaking a glance or two at John. A sudden smile spreads across his face as a particular plan occurs to him.

 

Quickly, he gives the dandelion a puff, and white seeds take to the air, riding the breeze, straight into John’s hair.

 

Alex can’t help but snicker.

 

“What?” John demands, looking up from the ladybug cradled in his palm.

 

“You have something in your hair,” Alex tells him.

 

John runs a hand through his hair, only burrowing the seeds deeper.

 

Alex laughs. “Here,  let me get it for you.” His fingers nimbly pluck the seeds out of John’s curls, but he allows his fingers to linger a few more minutes.

 

“Alex!” John scolds, catching on, and he playfully swats at Alex’s hands.

 

Alex presses a quick kiss to John’s cheek and sits back on his heels.  

 

A winningly successful plan, in his not-so-humble opinion.


End file.
